The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to channel reservation signal design for shared spectrum.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless device may use contention-based procedures to reserve a channel of a radio frequency spectrum band for wireless communications. Some contention-based procedures allocate one or more time intervals of a set of resources for transmission of a reservation signal by a wireless device attempting to reserve at least a portion of the set of resources. Wireless devices may listen during these time intervals to determine whether resources are reserved by another device. Because time intervals are set aside for the transmission of reservation signals, blanking or ceasing of data transmissions from wireless devices during these intervals may be unreliable. Further, if any wireless devices are not synchronized, those wireless devices may either fail to cease data transmissions during the time intervals allocated for reservation signals or may cease data transmissions for additional time before and/or after the time intervals for reservation, which may lead to a reduction in overall throughput. If wireless devices are synchronized, blanking data transmissions often will reduce the overall data throughput of the system and thus, the number of time intervals for reservation signals may be reduced, which may result in downtime of a wireless device waiting for an opportunity to access the channel.